


Before us

by laNill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, and levi is such a slut for erwin, they're hot and horny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: Levi lo odiava, di primo impatto; non solo per il fatto che ostentasse una sicurezza propria di un Alpha che è perfettamente consapevole della propria virilità e dell’effetto che aveva sugli omega e non, ma perchè ogni volta che sorrideva di quel sorriso morbido che sembrava illuminare la pelle fottutamente perfetta e quegli occhi di un azzurro sconcertante, lui sentiva le viscere rimescolarsi, strette in una presa bollente che gli toglieva il fiato.





	Before us

**Author's Note:**

> Ho immaginato un'attrazione abbastanza improvvisa e divampante per il loro primo incontro come Alpha/Omega - quasi come fossero soulmates. Ho cercato di non renderla troppo solo incentrata al porn, provando a dargli una sorta di 'motivazione' - ma il porn nudo e crudo e angry ha avuto la meglio, as always.

“Sei così buono per me.”  
La voce gli accarezzava la pelle, bruciandola a fuoco.  
Le labbra si erano ricercate con una necessità avida, incontenibile, i respiri si erano spezzati in rigagnoli bollenti che si mescolavano, fondendosi. Uno scontro, più che un bacio passionale: violento, selvaggio, irruento che entrambi agognavano più dell’aria che respiravano.  
Erwin ne rimase spiazzato, senza far nulla per contenersi, allo stesso modo con cui Levi si sentì vulnerabile di fronte a quel sentimento disarmante – la lingua forzò per aprire e violare quella bocca di rosa.  
Non era un comportamento che Erwin avrebbe approvato in condizioni normali, ma l’odore di Levi gli aveva annebbiato la mente, colmandola come melassa densa. Le sue mani gli afferrarono il viso con forza, non abbastanza da costringerlo o obbligarlo in ciò che non voleva, tenendolo alla sua mercè, e tutto ciò che Levi può fare è accoglierlo.

Era entrato in calore da meno di due giorni. La pillola, che gli aveva assicurato per anni una mancanza di desiderio e di qualsiasi effetto dato dalla propria condizione, era stata totalmente inutile; il medico gli aveva prescritto una cura alternativa.  
A quanto pareva era diventato resistente a quella classe di farmaci che, allo stato attuale, era l’unico antidoto al suo problema.  
“Non posso fare più di questo, temo. Posso provare a cambiare il principio attivo, sperando che venga assorbito in maniera migliore dall’organismo; ma non posso assicurarle l’efficacia.” Il viso del medico era una maschera di indolente serietà; neppure parlando di rapporti sessuali e di come il suo corpo reagiva al calore gli avevano fatto mutare minimamente l’espressione – Levi molte volte aveva finito per arrossire vergognosamente o, per lo meno, provare un profondo e cocente disagio.  
“Basta che non mi vengano erezioni durante la giornata.”  
“Neppure questo posso assicurarle. L’erezione è un fenomeno naturale che il nostro corpo mette in atto per richiedere attenzioni e scaricare il grande apporto di testosterone in corpo.” Spiegò quasi meccanicamente, come un libro stampato. “Se io ora ne avessi uno, vuol dire che lei mi ha portato un aumento di ormoni che richiedono di essere liberati al più presto. Nel senso che si sono attivati una serie di impulsi vascolari, ormonali e neuronali, dati anche dalla mia immaginazione nel vedere il suo corpo, e-”  
“Si, penso di aver capito dottore.” Levi lo guardò, ingoiando a vuoto. “Ringraziamo che non ha una fottuta erezione, allora.”  
“No, infatti.” Asserì, e Levi si chiese se anche durante un rapporto sessuale aveva la stessa espressione e la stessa piatta modulazione vocale. Rabbrividì, ascoltando il resto. “Ma gli Alpha hanno una maggiore probabilità che questo avvenga; non deve preoccuparsi. Per 24 giorni al mese si può considerare immune.”  
“Confortante..” masticò tra i denti.  
Aveva passato metà del mese pensando a qualche alternativa possibile che potesse escogitare, finendo per ponderare la reale possibilità di restare chiuso a chiave in casa per tutta la settimana del suo calore, prendendo giorni anticipati di ferie o detraendoli dalla sua busta paga. Lo schifava l’essere osservato da tutti come se fosse la più sordida delle puttane; lo schiafava ciò che portava gli Alpha a sbavare dietro il culo degli omega o coprirsi in maniera del tutto goffa e vergognosa erezioni che crescevano per odori troppo forti, camminate apparentemente troppo spudorate, blandi sguardi a cui veniva data una piega languida e erotica.  
Ridicolo.  
Se non poteva prendere i soppressori o avere un calo ormonale che gli impedisse di emanare qualsivoglia odore ed evitare di sentirsi male dal dolore durante la settimana di calore, avrebbe escogitato qualcosa. Magari si andava a comprare dei vibratori.  
Tutto, pur di continuare ad essere una persona ‘normale’.

Il bar sotterraneo era pieno, archi a mattoni a vista erano rischiarati da un illuminazione calda, un bancone ad angolo percorreva il muro alla fine della sala dove specchi anticati erano posti retrostanti le bottiglie colme di liquore. I tavolinetti rotondi erano disposti lungo il resto del locale, con divanetti in pelle.  
“Sei uscito dalla tua caverna?” Lo schernì Hanji, dondolandosi sullo sgabello del bancone.  
Levi piegò le labbra in una smorfia.  
“E’ stata più forte del solito. Mi volevo prendere tutto il blister delle pasticche.”  
“Hai un aspetto terribile, lasciatelo dire.” Per contro Hanji ricevette una scoccata gelida.  
“Grazie, lo vedo da solo.”  
Un braccio gli cinse le spalle, strattonandolo verso di sè in una presa stretta che sapeva di cannella e Baileys. “E’ finita ormai, no; ci penserai il prossimo mese! Stai tranquillo.”  
“Oh certo, parla bene lei. Vorrei essere beta, almeno non finirei in ginocchio per degli impulsi sessuali che non voglio avere.”  
“Non essere così borbottante, goditi la libertà ora che ne sei uscito.”  
“Non sono un fottuto alcolista sai? Non dipende da me se-” Ma il fiume stizzoso e alterato che gli stava uscendo dalla bocca venne bloccato dal trillo esageratamente euforico della donna.  
“Oh- ecco Mike! MIIKE!” La sua voce echeggiò al di sopra della musica soffusa del locale, mentre sventolava un braccio verso qualcuno al di là delle sue spalle.  
Si volse solo per vedere con chiarezza il capo dell’uomo che sovrastava facilmente il resto delle persone che riempivano il locale, facendosi avanti per raggiungerli; ciò che, invero, non riuscì a riconoscere fu l’uomo poco dietro di lui.  
Aveva capelli biondi che assorbivano la luce delle lampade, sfumandosi d’oro, spalle ugualmente larghe, mascella pronunciata. Stavano chiacchierando e di lui poteva notare solo il profilo e il naso prominente; sorrise, sbottonando un pallido sorriso anche a Mike.  
“Chi è quello?”  
“Forse un conoscente di Mike, mi pare di averlo visto all’università..”  
Non fece in tempo a chiederle altro: l’attenzione dell’uomo venne attirata su di sè, portandolo a volgere il capo verso di lui.  
Fu come accendere una miccia.  
Si sentì instabile, travolto da un ondata di calore che gli riempì il petto, gonfiandolo, portando il cuore a inciampare, e poi battere irruento, pompando sangue denso sulle tempie.  
Era un Alpha: lo vedeva nel modo di porsi, di una sicurezza misurata; lo sentiva dall’odore che gli raggiunse illanguidendogli i sensi; lo percepì dalla stretta nelle viscere, bollente, di un calore che gli penetrò nelle parti più profonde, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Lo guardò di uno stupore cocente, riflesso in maniera ugualmente spiazzante negli occhi di un azzurro abbacinante che li ricambiavano, meno induriti e più misurati.  
Anche lui gli parve stordito, seppur meno palese.  
Levi non udì una parola di ciò che Hanji stava dicendo, si riscosse in parte solo quando fu l’uomo a prendere parola; si rese conto di non aver staccato gli occhi su di lui nemmeno un istante.  
“Mi chiamo Erwin, è un piacere conoscerti.” con voce calma ed un sorriso morbido, gli prese la mano, stringendola. Era ampia, calda e forte: per un istante la pensò ad afferrargli i capelli, tirarli indietro, afferrargli le cosce, toccarlo sapiente tra le gambe e farlo urlare.  
Ritornò in sè, odiandosi per quei pensieri e incolpando lui.  
“Levi.. e non so se sarà un piacere per me.”  
Erwin parve non scomporsi, aprendo leggermente di più il sorriso sfumato di perplessità.  
“Mi avevano accennato che fossi ruvido di primo impatto.”  
“Sarebbe meglio definirmi stronzo; non c’è bisogno di infiocchettarla.” disse blandamente, portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere di vodka, ostentando indifferenza.  
“No, non ti conosco abbastanza per definirti tale; direi solo ruvido.” Erwin gli si era affiancato, nel frattempo ordinando al barista qualcosa che gli era sfuggito. La sua voce la sentiva chiara e vellutata, nonostante il brusio che li circondava. “Mi piacerebbe in realtà ovviare a questa mancanza.”  
“Di che merda parli?”  
“Conoscerti più nel profondo, e vedere se ho ragione.” Spiegò con calma moderata. Gli dava il nervoso quel suo comportamento sicuro, di chi detiene un controllo della situazione – e, per certi versi, lo eccitava.  
“Hai sempre questa faccia da bastardo pretenzioso, tu?” Erwin si accigliò, ma non sembrava infastidito o arrabbiato dalla cosa. Pareva più affascinato.  
“E’ questa l’impressione che ti sto dando?”  
“Ti da fastidio?” Lo occhieggiò, due lame metalliche a raggiungerlo.  
“Niente affatto, son stupito: la tua franchezza è davvero… stupefacente.”  
Levi lo odiava, di primo impatto; non solo per il fatto che ostentasse sicurezza propria di un Alpha che è perfettamente consapevole della propria virilità e dell’effetto che aveva sugli omega e non, ma perchè ogni volta che sorrideva di quel sorriso morbido che sembrava illuminare la pelle fottutamente perfetta e quegli occhi di un azzurro sconcertante, lui sentiva le viscere rimescolarsi, strette in una presa bollente che gli toglieva il fiato.  
“Per questo vorrei approfondire la conoscenza. Se me lo permettessi, ovviamente.”  
Non sapeva perchè, ma la sua voce si era fatta più bassa, suadente quasi; il suo odore gli arrivava in ondate pungenti, snervante, minaccioso – profondamente allettante.

Accadde tutto in fretta, trascinato da una smania e un’avidità che non riuscì a ricollegare alle sue mani e ai suoi gesti; non ricordava cos’era accaduto, la sola cosa che l’aveva guidato contro il muro esterno del locale prima, e dentro l’abitacolo di una macchina poi – la sua, presume – fu l’odore intenso e forte di Erwin; così come Erwin venne attirato come una mosca al miele da quello denso del minore. Si era lasciato indirizzare, accompagnandolo, non osando fermarlo.  
L’abitacolo era stretto, i sedili posteriori non proprio confortevoli, la posizione di Levi a cavallo su di lui delle più scomode; ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare.  
Afferrò Erwin dal bavero della maglietta e lo tirò in avanti, facendo sbattere le loro labbra insieme in un bacio tutt’altro che innocente. È bagnato, duro e pieno di denti e lingua. Levi gli morse il labbro inferiore prima di staccarsi.  
Le mani frugavano, precipitandosi a sbottonare la camicia perfetta di lui e lanciarla via; la maglietta di Levi la segue in fretta. Erwin si limitava a guardare con un’espressione di estatico divertimento, mentre il moro si spogliava, muovendosi sopra di lui. I suoi occhi blu rastrellavano il busto di un pallore virginale di Levi contrarsi e distendersi, osservando ogni dettaglio di quei muscoli che spuntavano sotto la pelle sottile e soda.  
Era il corpo più eroticamente virile avesse mai posato gli occhi, nonostante appartenesse ad un omega.  
Con un lieve ronzio di estasi, Erwin gli accarezza il petto e fa scorrere le dita lungo ogni pianura e duna. Il calore del suo tocco si diffuse, attraversando il minore, riempiendogli il ventre, tendendogli il sesso già teso tra le cosce aperte.  
C’era una piccola parte di Levi che resisteva, stoica, una voce nella sua testa che reclamava che non poteva permettersi di cadere sotto l’incantesimo di un Alpha sbucato per caso. Ma poi Erwin lo baciò di nuovo e quella voce scomparve in fretta.  
Bevve ogni ansito, inghiottì ogni fiotto del suo respiro bollente, aprendo le labbra di fronte alla pressione della sua lingua, turgide e gonfie, in schiocchi umidi che riverberavano nell’abitacolo.  
Erwin fece scendere una mano tra le sue gambe, aprendone i bottoni, strusciando il palmo sul rigonfiamento che incontra, portando Levi a tradire un singulto spezzato che si trasforma in un gemito roco quando sente il calore di quella stessa mano entrare a contatto col suo sesso.  
“Dei.. sei fradicio; sei perfetto per me.” Ansimò l’uomo contro la bocca piccola dell’altro, il respiro più profondo e accaldato. Levi si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondando una mano in quei capelli perfetti, stringendoli tra le falangi.  
Erwin non attese oltre, pervaso da un fremito viscerale e violento: insinuò l’altra mano alla base della schiena, infilando due falangi tra la pelle fredda e il bordo dei jeans solo per abbassarli tanto quanto bastava a raggiungere la fessura tra i glutei; andò a stuzzicare quell’apertura piccola, quell’anello di muscoli contro cui si strusciò prima di insinuarsi dentro. Era bagnato anche lì, e il pensiero portò Erwin a trattenere un rantolo basso, sentendo il proprio sesso scoppiare, per sostituire quelle dita.  
Levi aveva il viso in fiamme, un imbarazzo cocente che invero non evitava al proprio corpo di reagire ad ogni gesto o parola che l’uomo faceva su di lui. Era disarmante, e lo detestava per questo.  
Non credeva di potersi mai sentire così; eppure non era in calore, nè si sentiva spezzato dalla mole di ormoni che premevano per essere rilasciati. Era una necessità diversa, più profonda.  
Erwin muoveva la mano pompando il membro nonostante gli umori gli bagnassero le dita, minacciando un orgasmo imminente che stava facendogli vibrare il corpo.  
Si negò quella possibilità, mordendosi le labbra e deviando il capo, portando il bacio di Erwin a cadere sulla sua mascella, per poi alzarsi e arrivare sulla guancia e infine sulla tempia.  
Lui sorrise tra i suoi capelli scuri, stringendogli il sesso. “Non trattenerti; se vuoi venire, fallo – lasciati andare, lascialo uscire. Ci sono io, va tutto bene.”  
La sua voce era come un liquido denso, caldo come una carezza tra le cosce, dai tratti quasi ferali che gli graffiavano il cuore.  
Levi voleva dirgli di smetterla, voleva fare qualcosa per bloccare quella sensazione di intorpidimento e annullamento; invece, arrivò d’improvviso.  
Il sangue sembrò andare a fuoco, annebbiandogli la mente, rilasciando in un gemito erotico e languido ciò che aveva trattenuto per tutto il tempo; venne.. anche se, si rese conto a fatica, non era il liquido denso dell’orgasmo. Erano fiotti liquidi e bianchi, come gli umori che gli avevano bagnato l’intimo e che, ora, sporcavano la mano di Erwin: gocciolava letteralmente, la punta e l’asta fradici di rivoletti bianchi, creando pozze umide sui jeans dell’uomo e sul sedile.  
Erwin sembrò saperlo meglio di lui, mormorandogli basso. “Hai.. squirtato per me; avevi tanto bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di te, vero?” Non sapeva se avesse i sensi alterati da ciò che l’aveva attraversato fino a fargli perdere cognizione del tempo, ma gli sembrava quasi estasiato e.. amorevole? Non l’avrebbe mai saputo perchè questo si avventò sulla sua bocca, gettandolo di lato, e poi all’indietro contro il sedile.  
“Il tuo odore.. gh- Levi, mi fai uscire fuori di testa. Sei bellissimo. Ti desidero, ti farei mio qui e ora.”  
L’aveva lasciato senza fiato, ma le parole gli uscirono ugualmente ansanti e affettate.  
“Che cazzo aspetti, allora? Fottimi, sbrigati.”  
Osservò il suo sguardo scrutarlo, senza invero fermare le sue mani che lo stavano spogliando dei jeans. Lo osservava con un intensità così profonda che si sentì spogliato di tutto, vulnerabile in qualche modo, e se ne vergognò.  
“E’ davvero quello che vuoi?”  
“Ti sono appena venuto indecentemente in mano e mi chiedi se voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me?”  
Un sorriso divertito piegò le labbra che avrebbe voluto riavere su di sè, un guizzo gli baluginò nelle iridi cerulee – una luce chiara, languida.  
“So che potresti non essere nel pieno delle tue facoltà mentali durante il-..”  
“Non sono in calore, merda; voglio fare sesso. Ora sbrigati!”  
Erwin ubbidì, gravandogli addosso e baciandolo avido, mentre abbassava i pantaloni, rivelando il sesso turgido di un’attesa straziante, quasi dolorosa.  
Levi lo occhieggiò quando si scostò da sè, togliendogli il respiro e costringendolo a boccheggiare per un fiotto d’aria labile che riusciva, ogni tanto, a sgusciare tra la frizione avida della sua bocca con la gemella.  
Era grande, più di quello che poteva immaginarsi, turgido e tirato al limite, con la punta già umida; alla base, i testicoli erano gonfi di seme. Il pensiero che fosse lui il responsabile di averlo fatti quasi venire gli infiammò i lombi ed ebbe l’effetto di una miccia, infiammando braci ancora calde e ardenti delle voglie di Levi.  
Lo preparò in fretta, muovendo quelle dita con una maestria da farlo boccheggiare, aprendo le gambe e dischiudendo le curve sode dei glutei. Erwin si masturbò un paio di volte, con la mano umida dei suoi stessi umori. La visione gli si annebbiò, sentendo i nervi tirare e i muscoli contrarsi.  
Lo penetrò piano, con una accortezza tale da straripargli nel petto, aggrappandosi alla maniglia dietro il proprio capo e mordendosi il labbro; ma era grande, e lungo, e nonostante tutta la sua premura, i baci contro le ciglia umide, e la presa solida contro le anche, gli fece male.  
Spinse una volta, assestandosi lentamente, poi una seconda per farlo abituare, e ancora una terza e una quarta. Il respiro si ruppe, tradì un gemito tremulo, dischiudendo gli occhi vacui e liquidi col cuore che pompava sangue contro le tempie; al dolore si sostituì il piacere.  
Lo sentiva spingere dentro, bollente, premendo contro il basso ventre; sbatteva in schiocchi umidi e ovattati, come lo sbattere delle mani, entrando in lui in bassi respiri e ruvidi ansiti.  
L’aria era gravida di umidità, di sesso, dell’odore di entrambi che sembrava destabilizzarli, ubriachi l’uno di quello dell’altro.  
Levi beveva dalle sue labbra, in quel desiderio ardente che gli infiammava il sangue, ribollendo, e straziava l’anima, ansando. Non conosceva neppure da dove venisse; sapeva solo di desiderarlo, con il suo odore addosso e il suo sapore sulla bocca.  
Una spinta toccò un fascio di nervi che lo portò a urlare, graffiando il sedile.  
“Si, urla. Dei -.. urla per me, fammi impazzire.” Aveva gli occhi come un mare in tempesta, Erwin, i capelli scomposti e il petto ampio umido: pensò fosse meraviglioso, molto più simile ad un dio greco. Si sarebbe morso la lingua per un simile pensiero, invece la sua voce lo tradì.  
“Sìh, di più– AH! Lì, più forte. Ancora!”  
Le anche gli andavano incontro, in onde sempre più incoerenti. Le spinte assestate da Erwin si fecero più impetuose, i movimenti del bacino più ampi. Serrò i glutei, tirando fuori l’erezione fin quasi alla punta prima di farla precipitare ancora dentro di lui in un colpo solo, scivoloso grazie a quanto umido fosse Levi. Strinse le braccia appena sotto le sue scapole per tenerlo stretto a sé e avere il suo corpo più vicino. “Forte! Più forte!” Leccava e mordeva, senza aprire ferite, senza dare a quei morsi il significato di un possesso o di un predominio, spinto solo dall’eccitazione crescente. Sentì i testicoli tendersi, l’erezione gonfiarsi di più, prossima all’orgasmo.  
Levi si tese, le stelle si trasformarono in supernove, l’orgasmo l’attraversò in una scarica che divampò dal petto fino al sesso teso al punto da poter morire e venire in fiotti copiosi a insozzargli il ventre, l’aria che gravida di umori gli si era fermata in gola, il corpo pervaso da spasmi.  
Erwin affondò per altre tre spinte, prima di riversarsi in lui – produsse il gemito più eccitante e ardente che Levi avesse mai potuto sentire.  
Umido, denso, bollente sentiva il suo sperma riempirgli il basso ventre fino a sentirsi ebbro.  
Non si accorse di aver ansimato in maniera vergognosamente erotica al limite della decenza, né di quanto alta fosse giunta la propria voce.  
Ora, con la schiena contro i sedili posteriori della sua auto, il corpo di Erwin a gravare contro il suo, sfibrato di un languore indolente, Levi pensò che fosse passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che era venuto così in fretta e con intensità così violenta. Il petto si alzava ed abbassava più regolare, inghiottendo aria in movimenti più ampi e meno rapidi.  
“Spero di non aver usato troppa violenza.” Disse Erwin, la voce morbida addolcì il momento di pura beatitudine che seguiva l’amplesso.  
Levi si sentiva vergognosamente sporco, e totalmente nel torto.  
“Sono un uomo, non sono fatto di vetro.” Ribattè basso, ma ugualmente aspro. “Sei un Alpha, di certo l’avresti fatto comunque.”  
Erwin si rialzò tanto quanto bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Di nuovo quello sguardo che lo rendeva vulnerabile e tremendamente esposto; ebbe una stretta al cuore, trattenendo il respiro per la dolce serietà con cui gli parlò.  
“Sei una persona prima di essere un omega, Levi. Non avrei alzato un dito su di te se ciò ti avrebbe portato disagio o vergogna, puoi avere la mia parola.”  
Si rese conto che, sì, aveva usato quanta più accortezza fosse probabile in una situazione come quella, trasportati entrambi da un attrazione sessuale così violenta e disarmante: non aveva osato morderlo, per quanto i denti avessero premuto sulla sua pelle svariate volte, senza marchiarlo a vita; nè l’aveva riempito nel profondo, rischiandone una gravidanza indesiderata o un legame non voluto.  
Non aveva fatto altro che avere il massimo riserbo per la sua persona, nonostante il sesso.  
“Allora..” fece poi lui. Gli scostò ciocche umide dalla fronte, guardandolo dall’alto con uno sguardo pieno d’adorazione e affezione. “Me lo permetteresti di conoscerti più a fondo?”  
Levi avvampò, le gote arrossate sul viso d’alabastro e lo sguardo che avrebbe potuto ritrarsi ed abbassarsi dalla vergogna per quanto ardore lo stesse travolgendo.  
E pensò che, sì, per quanto fottutamente bravo fosse nel sesso, una possibilità poteva dargliela.  
“Sei solo un bastardo pretenzioso. Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia, almeno.” Lo trascinò a sè, la risata bassa di Erwin contro le labbra.  
“Lo prendo per un sì.”


End file.
